El cielo está perdiendo un ángel
by Priss
Summary: HAOxANNA. Oneshot. El cielo y el infierno tan distintos... y tan parecidos, tanto, que aman al mismo ángel.


El cielo está perdiendo un ángel.

By: **Priss**

=========================================================================================

El cielo y el infierno; tan distintos.... y tan parecidos, tanto, que aman al mismo ángel.

=========================================================================================

Ahora la miro, si. Ella hermosa es, solo un idiota no se percataría de ello, y solo un imbécil no adoraría y alabaría su belleza.

Y fue esa sincera e intensa adoración lo que me llevó a acosarla tantas veces. Aparecer y desaparecer frente a ella, halagándola y siendo amable.... y lo logre, logre su confianza, logre que me escuchara y después.... mucho más.

Tu eres el cielo; yo el infierno.

Ella es un ángel, ella es pureza.... ella es amor.

Pude abrazarla, en verdad pude abrazarla. Recorrer cada una de sus finas curvas; sentir la inigualable suavidad de su delicada piel. Y sus labios, ahh.... saborear el exquisito néctar de sus inocentes labios; explorar el interior de su boca utilizando mi lengua para este propósito y, de paso, mezclar nuestra saliva. Adoraba la infinidad de sensaciones que esto me provocaba.

Gozar, entrar y conocer este nuevo mundo, me hace soñar. Un estúpido sueño, quizás, el con esta mujer.... no!!.

Pero gracias a Kami esta es la es la mágica realidad; si, estoy con ella; si, acaricio su cuerpo.... si, la estoy besando. Es así como me concentro en la mujer que junto a mi se encuentra.

Sé que la conozco como nadie se ha atrevido a hacerlo jamás, ni si siquiera él. Y aunque todo lo que pretendía con ella se tornaba casi imposible, todos los cambios que realice por conquistarla de cierta forma han funcionado. ¡Vamos!, no en balde soy yo el que la sostiene entre mis brazos, y no el otro shaman.

~ Ya, detente!!.

Más que una orden, como era su costumbre, las palabras de la joven se formaron en una suplica.

Yo hice sonrojar sus mejillas, con estas insistentes manos palpando cada centímetro de su figura, sin mencionar mis ardientes y apasionados labios que a duras penas la dejan respirar; era una suerte, o mejor dicho un milagro, el que aun la escuche y obedezca.

Más, mi rostro, y muy en especial mis ojos, demostraba que la idea de detenerse de nuevo, no era algo que me agradase en lo más mínimo. Me era frustrante el que mi mente y corazón estuviesen cien por ciento dispuestos a complacer a la joven, pero que el cuerpo se me negara rotundamente a dejar de sentirla.

~ Por qué siempre me haces esto?.

~ Gome ne.

Intente reprocharle, pero mirar esos hermosos ojos negros impregnados de culpabilidad, derrumbaron todas las reclamaciones y defensas.

~ Ahh.... ya lo terminaremos después.

Fue inútil, me rendí ante los deseos de la rubia, y aun así no estaba del todo derrotado. Sé que ella no quería ni pensar en la "próxima vez"; mis palabras anteriores ya las había escuchado varias veces atrás y sabia perfectamente que en la siguiente ocasión llegaríamos más lejos, así como la anterior a esta, y la anterior a esa, y a esa otra, y ....

La mayor prueba de esto es su desnudez; al menos yo aun conservaba los pantalones.

Pasaron unos minutos y ella me miro a los ojos; odiaba eso pues me hacia pensar, pensar en ella, solo en ella y en las estupideces que "por ella" he estado haciendo. Y es que una vez que mis ojos la veían, ya no podía dejar de hacerlo. Sabia a la perfección cuan hermosos y mágicos podían resultar esas dos perlas negras. Lo peor era que en la profundidad de esos ojos podía ver la pureza de todo su femenino ser.

~ Anna !!.....

Las palabras emergieron en un pequeño susurro de mi parte que se ahogó al posar mis labios sobre los de ella. Fue un contacto ligeramente corto, y al separarnos, pudimos sentir el cálido pero refrescante aliento de ambos chocar contra el rostro del otro.

Esas perlas se negaban a seguir mirándome; Anna solo quería dormir, pero no dormir así nada más. Quería ser abrazada por este shaman, porque de esta forma soñaría con migo y solo con migo....

Y así, no pudiendo desviar la mirada de aquella tremenda belleza humana que sobre mi pecho dormía, me deje envolver por el abrazo de la itako para tratar de dormir, más, no pude.

Tu eres el cielo; yo el infierno.

Tu la tienes, ella es un ángel.... a mi ha de venir....

He pensado.......

Aun cuando nunca creí en la existencia de los ángeles, sólo puedo describirla como eso, como un ángel. Ella, tan hermosa, tan pura, con tanta bondad y amor escondidos.... quiero embriagarme con todas esas virtudes que no poseo. Por eso la perseguí, por eso la acose.... por eso la acaricio, por eso la beso. Es esta la razón por la cual quiero hacerla mía; experimentar todas esas emociones que a ella le sobran.

La contaminaría, eso lo sé, pero no me importaba.

Mi piel recibió un contacto que me hizo temblar ligeramente, pero era bastante agradable. Anna se acurrucaba sobre mi torso, dejando ver que el mundo de los sueños la había alcanzado. Y yo, que más cómodo no podía estar, la abrace con un poco más de fuerza.

El corazón me latía lenta, muy lentamente para poco después acelerar el ritmo, terminando como un corcel desbocado que no puede parar. Fue así que me di cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba aconteciendo entre nosotros.....

No era yo, no era yo el que la contaminaba, es más, ni siquiera lo intente. Lo cierto es que había olvidado que lo pensé muchas, muchas veces antes de hacerlo, atreverme a mirarla, tocarla.

No me atrevía, corría el riesgo de opacar esa bondad, con maldad; y su belleza volverla vanidad. No, no, no.... Ella me gusta así, tal cual es. Y prefiero liberarla de mi antes que acusarle un mal.

~ ¿Por qué?..... ¿Por qué no puedo hacerte mía?.

Entonces, la pregunta que tanto había tardado en salir a la luz por fin fue formulada.

Es cierto, la acose incontables veces, la seguí, incluso la llegue a espiar. Estoy conciente que no hubo un solo minuto en que la dejase tranquila; y a pesar de todo aquello, aun no podía hacer realidad ese pequeño capricho, ese maldito capricho que ella supo convertir en obsesión, y ahora, quizás,.... en mucho más.

Tu eres el agua; yo el fuego.

Tu con suavidad la tratas; quizás, yo también.

Tu la amas;  yo.... yo ya no sé.

Me siento completamente estúpido.

Fui yo, siempre fui yo el que la buscó, el que la anhelo, y ahora.... siento que si no logro conseguirla me muero. Quisiera obligarla, más, no sé como. En realidad, no podría forzarla.

Parezco idiota, embelesado por completo estoy. Tan solo la abrazo, y con eso basta para que mi corazón palpite incontrolable de alegría.

~ Descuidado soy.

Fue un suspiro, fue una queja.... fue mi rendición.

Cuidadosamente acomodo unos cuantos cabellos que caían sobre el rostro de aquella que entre mis brazos duerme. No tenia idea alguna del tiempo que había transcurrido, pero creo que fueron horas. Ni un solo segundo he dejado de mirarla; ni un instante en ella dejo de pensar.... entonces decidí: no la obligaría más, no la acosaría otra vez, no volvería a besarla y tocarla, al menos no sin su consentimiento. Sólo paciente esperaría a que ella decidiese si seguir o no, si me odiaría o quizá no.

A cambio, sólo quería poder seguir observándola de cerca, presenciar su pureza, admirar su belleza.... saciarme de su imagen.

Todo era tan estúpidamente irónico; la considere pequeña, diminuta, al igual que todos los demás. Bueno, no puedo culparme por ello, después de todo, comparando nuestros cuerpos el mío se muestra más imponente, fuerte e intimidante. Era un poco alto, mientras que ella no tanto.

Su figura es fina, delgada, y a simple vista parecía ser tan frágil. ¿Quién hubiese pensado que ella era tan grande?. Si, ocupaba un lugar inmenso en mi mente, como acosándome; una forma mucho más efectiva de hacer esto ultimo que la que yo use.

Lo peor para mi es que Anna no sólo ocupa mi mente, sino también todo mi corazón.

De un momento a otro, suspire frustrado al saber que aun me faltaba mucho más para conseguirla, en tanto que la itako tardó muy poco para obsesionarme.

Cansado, bese la frente de la joven que dormía entre mis brazos; despertándola sin ser esa mi verdadera intención. Sentí un escalofrío cruzarme la columna cuando sus femeninos ojos negros me miraron con curiosidad y tranquilidad.... como adoro esa mirada.

He estado disfrutando tanto de esto y aun así no me remuerde en lo más mínimo las intenciones que tuve y aun tengo con ella.

Tu eres el cielo; yo el infierno.

Ella es un ángel. Quiero, sus alas se rompan.

Y caiga en mis brazos, mi dominio, la oscuridad.

Admito, que me estoy muriendo por hacerla mía para luego usar esto para torturar a mi hermano; esa será una de mis más grandes satisfacciones, aunque, por ahora, esto .....

~ Me gustas mucho. ¡Me gustas, Hao!.

Estoy conciente que la sonrisa en mi rostro que ella ha de ver en este momento, es una cínica como de costumbre, pero sé, también, que en dicha sonrisa hay un poco de agradecimiento y ternura.

~ También me gustas.

Las palabras fluyeron con libertad y sin presión alguna.

Por ahora, ella volvía a dormirse, haciéndome pensar que solo abrió los ojos para decirme, y hacerme decir, aquello.

A cada día que pasa, cada hora, cada minuto... cada segundo; más me muero por hacerla mía de una buena vez. Aunque por ahora, SÓLO POR AHORA, me conformo con dormir a su lado y protegerla entre mis brazos; con la seguridad de que al despertar ella seguiría ahí, acurrucada en mi regazo.

La idea era esperar a que fuese ella misma quien terminara rindiéndose ante mi.

Y bueno, la verdad, no me molestaba en lo más mínimo el que mis lujuriosos deseos fuesen apaciguados y postergados por los dulces labios de la sacerdotisa.

Antes de acompañarla al mundo de los sueños, yo, el shaman más fuerte sobre la faz de la tierra, le susurre ciertas palabras al odio, algo que dudo fuese a escuchar.

~ En el momento que seas mía y me ames, te alejarás de él; caerás del cielo y vendrás con migo para ser feliz en mi infierno.

Besándola en los labios, la estreche con mayor fuerza, embriagándome de ese exquisito y único sabor; contagiándome, también, de su deseo de dormir. Sonreí ansiosa y malévolamente, mi futuro, el futuro de él y el de ella; la vida de los tres es justo como yo la he ido forjando.

Tu, Yoh, eres el cielo; yo, Asakura Hao, el infierno.

Ella, Kyouyama Anna, es un ángel.

Pero.... un ángel que cae al infierno, será mi ángel, será mía, de Hao.

El cielo esta perdiendo un ángel....

Yoh, estas perdiendo a Anna....

Cuidado, Yoh.... ella y su amor, ya casi son míos.

.:: Fin ::.__

==================================================

No tengo ni la más mínima idea de que quise transmitir con este fic.

Quise describir a Hao lo más similar posible a como es en el anime,

pero sin dejar de dar a entender, que según yo, siente algo por la itako... y viceversa.

priss_pk@hotmail.com


End file.
